This invention relates to a fluid collection drape for use during surgery.
Often during surgical procedures large amounts of fluids are present. Some fluids are introduced into a patient's body, for example, to inject medication. Other fluids become part of the surgical environment as a result of the surgical procedure, for example, bodily fluids.
Ultrasonically assisted lipoplasty (UAL) is a type of surgery in which unwanted fatty deposits are removed. A probe is inserted through a number of incisions made in the patient's skin to treat regions of fatty deposits. Fluid is routinely injected through the incisions during UAL.
During UAL, the injected fluids and other bodily fluids seep out of the incision sites, especially when the patient is repositioned. These fluids contaminate the operating area, increasing the probability of infection, cross-contamination, and spread of disease.